


Adversities and Curosities

by sugacide



Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Astro - Freeform, Demon AU, I don't have ships yet, I don't know where I'm going with this but ykw im not going to stop, M/M, Multi, Other, Soft and Dark, romeo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacide/pseuds/sugacide
Summary: Myungjun was born with a gift, the ability to communicate to the dead but those days are long gone as he grew older. By now, they are all just simply whispers in the wind but that hasn't stopped him from trying to do it all again. Though, he kind of messes all of that up when he purchases a strange book from a magic shop about demons and ends up summoning a.. strangely bubbly demon into the world whose main purpose is to annoy.What could possibly go wrong?





	1. My Style

Sometimes, in the world there would be those who are born with unique gifts although it was quite rare in many cases, but as time progressed and as the world continued on down the path of where anything seemed possible. Kim Myung junbetter known as 'MJ' was one of those people with such a gift. From a very young age, he has always been fascinated by life and death itself from a spiritual belief in the paranormal; especially after getting an Ouija Board for jokes and accidentally finding himself in contact with a spirit. Some of his friends found it to be fake and them just pretending during the little games but others had a faint beliefs. There, his curiosity sparked, checking out books from the strangest of stores, such books on rituals, After all, what's the worse that could happen?

The night was still and, the house was quiet and everyone was asleep at such a time, all except for MJ. He was uncertain as to what drew him to such a thing, but he stood in the bathroom with in confidence amongst the darkness. He lit a few candles on the counter before drawing runic like marks on the mirror with a lightly purple colored liquid he got from a strange store. It seemed the closest he could get to such an item. When finished, he drew in a deep breathe while flipping through the summoning book, lips pursed until he found the page he was on.

"To face your reflection is to face your inner demons. What you see may not please you; but it may deceive you. You can never know what's truthfully there until that mask grows heavy to wear. Your reflection is a mockery of what you make of it but a mirror is a mirror. What do you see?" He'd repeat from the book before staring longingly into the mirror as the candles reflected from it in an eerie manner, standing as patient as could be why repeating the phase every few minutes, but exhaled a heavy sigh as it was proven not to work.

Slumping his shoulders he made his way out of the bathroom to grab a used towel from the kitchen in order to get the liquid off the mirror. "What did I do wrong?" He'd question himself while biting at his lip in thought. "I can do it, I need to get it right.." He muttered to himself for some self-encouragement, but felt worn from the night that had left him restless after spending hours upon hours trying different rituals only to be greeted by the bitter sense of failure. He simply shrugged it off, making his way back into the bathroom he flipped on the lights while grumbling, before freezing dead in his tracks at the sound of a distressed squeak.

"Too bright! Too bright?!"

On the floor sat a young looking male, possibly not even past Highschool by the looks of it. He had messy caramel colored hair atop his head, along with a pair of small curved horns. He was dressed in pure black clothes without any shoes or socks, metal bands around his wrists and ankles with crystals engraved into the surface of the tainted silver. He wasn't exactly sure on what to expect. The runic markings on the mirror was gone, but instead, they were dressing the stranger's skin along his neck and his arms. For a moment they sat in silence, the demonic being having not noticed the other boy standing there until his eyes had finally adjusted to the brightness of the bathroom and just for a moment; they locked eyes.

Watching as the demon rose to his feet, the summoner took a small and nervous step back in confusion on what he had just brought into this world. Being uncertain on what to do he quickly closed the door while holding onto the handle.

"Who are you!?" MJ called out in a silent shout, not wanting to wake anyone at such a time. Besides, how do you explain to your parents or even your friends that you were preforming spiritual and most likely demonic rituals and had managed to actually bring such a being to this world? He'd be doomed!

"I s-should be asking you that!" The demon shouted back before looking at the book that rested on the counter. He was beyond confused. Who was he? It was an answer even he didn't know."How'd you get this book?" He'd question while shuffling to the door, trying to open it, puzzled as it didn't open.

Did he even know how to open it? MJ couldn't hear any struggle, nor any restraints to open the door which caused a wave of relief to wash over him while listening to the sound of the other extremely confused to why he was not trapped witin the bathroom until he finally hit the light switch. The silence was broken by a frightened shriek from the demon.

"To dark!" The demon whined out while now anxiously trying to find a way to escape the bathroom.

'What kind of demon is afraid of the dark?' MJ questioned to himself in both a amused and puzzled manner before slowly opening the door despite every inch of him telling him not to do so; yet he did it anyway. Dull light poured from the hallway into the bathroom to illuminate the silhouette of the strange demon now curled up on the floor hugging his knees as the pages glistened before him. He didn't know whether to be proud of himself for actually succeeding in completing a ritual like so properly, or disappointed in what he did manage to summon.

Cautiously he approached the frightened demon and knelt down before him, arching a brow while trying to get his attention, which didn't take long judging how the demons eyes narrowed from the floor to him, the gentle yet vibrant hues of purple swirling in a desperate manner of confusion."I expected something more from this book, but, I guess you work.." He'd sigh out while grabbing the said book and flipping it shut."I expected you to be taller," The demon said in response. Without a second to lose, MJ simply got to his feet and exited the bathroom leaving the demon in both silence and the darkness.

"Wait, no, I was kidding! Not really- hey!"


	2. Morning Call

MJ sat on the bed in his room while quietly watching how the demon interacted with his surroundings with such curiosity, eyes dropping to the page he used for the ritual while eyeing what he was suppose to look like. Tall beings about ten feet tall with bulky and inhumane body structures, long pointed claws on their hands where they could easily slice through those in their path, rows of sharp teeth that seem as if they could eat through metal itself, long and pointed horns atop their head, even snake like eyes and deep toned voices. Eyeing the demon, nothing about him screamed threatening. Though all, he was faintly skinny with the structure of teenager who probably could've done track, he had no claws, no visibly pointed teeth, tiny horns atop his head, wide eyes and a seemingly gentle voice. Something had to have gone wrong.

"You said your name was Sanha?" He'd question, receiving his attention from the young demon who seemed to be playing with a lava lamp.

"Yep!" The demon, now named Sanha stated almost happily before getting up from the ground, moving his attention to the closet to see what exactly was in there."You humans do have a lot of stuff.." He'd blink, taking out a few shirts in confusion by the colors.

"Can.. can you not touch my stuff?" MJ said with a scrunch of his nose,"I'm trying to ask you questions."

Sanha turned on the heels of his feet and looked at the other, still reaching for things out of the closet."What questions?" He'd hum before dropping the clothes, zipping over to a snow globe on the dresser to shake it, mesmerized by the tiny speckles of glitter that fluttered about within the glass dome that captivated his interest more than the others words did. Carelessly, MJ continued on anyway.

"You're a Iakoudon, you're suppose to be a large menacing creature filled with blood-lust and desire to feast on human emotions, yet, you look nothing like you're suppose to." He'd mutter, tapping the page with his bookmark."What's up with that?

"I don't know if I should feel offended or not.." Sanha pouted before setting down the snow globe, figuring something of such weight could possibly break if it hit the floor. He had some kind of sense, not a lot, but some."I don't have an explanation for it, but, my I was told I'm a Halfling!"

The word had to process through him for a moment, a Halfling? What the hell was the other half then? MJ being unable to piece the questions together parted his lips to speak, but fell silent as he pursed his lips and looked back to the book."I have a better question! Why are you trying to summon a Iakoudon anyway?" Sanha had questioned with a brow cocked, leaving the other in another bittersweet state of silence for the simple fact he had no answer.

"Well, I.. don't think I can answer--.." Before he could even react he heard the sound of footsteps heading to his room,"Hide, hide!" In a state of panic he unconsciously put the book under his pillow and went to push Sanha into a closet, not realizing where exactly the other had went, as long as he was out of sight when the door was thrown open by older looking woman; a mother.

"You're awake this early..?" She questioned with a confused blink of her eyes.

Ignoring the fact he had basically spent all night confused on how to handle a demon, MJ nodded his head with a awkward chuckle escaping from his throat."I figured it'd be up and ready, do you think you can pack me a lunch?" He'd eagerly ask with the most innocent smile he could bare.

His mother exhaled a soft sigh before returning a smile of approval,"Alright, alright.." And with that, she'd close the door behind her and hummed softly on her way to the kitchen, giving her son the time and privacy he needed to get ready. With a wave of relief now washing over him, he finally was able to breathe as he turned to check on the other."Sorry about tha-.." Though, to his surprise, the closet was empty. He was dumbfounded, at least, until he heard to almost pitiful sounds of tapping from the full body mirror.

"Oh," To his surprise, MJ found that his reflection was completely replaced by Sanha, his hands pressed against the reflective surface. He didn't want to question it, as long as it meant that Sanha was unable to mess up anything, or be spotted by his parents, it was almost perfect.

"How do I get out?" The demon chirped as he tapped on the glass, watching as the other was about to take his shirt off to get dressed for school, but the two awkwardly froze in unison.

"A little privacy," MJ grumbled while turning the mirror around, leaving Sanha facing a blank wall."Where are you going?" He asked almost needy for an answer,"Can I come with?" Letting out an excited gasp at the thought of actually being able to take part in human activities, but his dreams were immediately shot down by a simple and stern 'No' from the other.

"You're going to stay in that mirror and be quiet until I get home, alright?" Ignoring the almost puppy-like whines coming from the mirror as he removed his pajamas and slipped on school clothes, picking up his backpack only to try stuff the ritual book into the jungled mess of overdue homework and papers he ignores, not giving up as he found the book couldn't fit, meaning he had to choose between homework or his hobby. The demon murmured to himself as he listened to the door creak open then be shut behind the exiting boy, in a state of uncertainty, Sanha pressed his face against the glass enough for his breathe to fog it, sad to be left alone again.

MJ made his way down the stairs, greeting his mother with a respectful bow of the head before going and giving her a big hug for her day, and so he could start his own."When you get to Jinwoo's, be sure to call me." She assured her child, pressing a loving kiss onto his head before fixing his hair and handing him his bag of lunch. They exchanged a few more words before he began to make his way to the bus stop to meet up with one of his classroom friends.

"Moonbin!" He called out, waving a hand as he slowed his run to a walk upon reaching the Bus Stop, the other boy smiling slightly as he removed his headphones and lightly punched his friend on the shoulder."You going to JinJin's house after school?" Moonbin would question, reaching down to his phone to turn off the rhythmic music that bounded from his headphones in the process.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" MJ would scoff, tucking his hands into his pocket while looking around for any sign of the bus, knowing they were a bit earlier than some would usually be, but it did give them time to talk at the slightest."Maybe you can bring your Ouija Board!" Doing vigorous jazz-hands in a sarcastic manner,"Jinny-Jin-Jin would lovvvee tthaatt!" Moobin would add on, knowing that the leader of their little group absolutely despised the board after having been tricked into messing with it a few months ago, remembering how the other threatened to burn it while jumping over the couch as they tried to make him touch it. Good times.

"If I do, he might kill me." He'd murmur, shrugging his shoulders at the thought of doing so."Cool! Then we could talk to you through the Ouija Board!" The other boy chimed almost happily, causing MJ to squint at him as if he were intentionally trying to kill him."I think it'll be fun though, if you bring the board and your book, might be able to have a Fright-Night." He knew by now Moobin didn't believe in all the stuff he did, to him it was always a harmless joke.

Weird knowing that he had a demon trapped in a mirror inside his bedroom, now that he came to think about it. What was he suppose to do anyway? Perhaps it's best to not think about it. All he could hope right now was Sanha kept his side quiet and his presence unknown until he could figure out ways to send him back to what ever realm he came from. He couldn't take care of a fish in a tank, how is he suppose to take care of a damned demon in a mirror? Maybe it was a bad idea, probably should've thought about that first before he went on to do such a stupid thing.


	3. Keep it Curious

For the most part, MJ wasn't exactly sure on how to handle his day, though he did his absolute best to try to blow through it seemingly as fast as possible while trying to ignore the fact that he had summoned some weird demon into the world who was now trapped in his mirror. He couldn't quite process as well as normally could this morning with a lack of sleep, plenty of thoughts fogging his mind, and the sound of his teacher's voice that sounded like it was cutting in and out every second as if a broken record. The only thing that seemed to bring him back to reality was the small wad of paper being chucked at him from two seats away.

"Read it." Said a voice in a semi-loud whisper seeing as it managed to catch the attention of a couple of students close by.

Quietly, he'd look back down at the crumbled piece of paper that now laid on his desk before looking back at the whispering student for a moment before slowly nudging it off his desk with squinted eyes just to spite the other before returning his attention to his desk, which seemed to be the most fasinating thing in the world at his moment. But, admiring the edgy indents made by other students in the cheap plastic-not-quite-the-best desk was broken once again, only this time by a pencil being thrown at him and stabbing him in the back of the neck. That bastard had good aim.

"Read it." The voice from behind him snapped again, more urgent than before that MJ gave in to avoid another object being thrown at him knowing that if he continued to ignore his friend he wouldn't have to worry about dodging papers or more writing utensils, he'd have to worry about trying to escape the fierce war cry and a desk heading right to him. It happened in Elemantary School, he didn't need history to repeat itself.

With a sigh escaping from his lips, he'd carefully try to uncrumble the paper as silently as possible; as if he were on some secret mission he wanted no one to know about the slightest 'crrk' would have all eyes upon him. It took a minute, or maybe ten until he could even see what was written.

'You missed it yesterday at ParaStudies, Jinwoo and Seunghwan almost got into a fight!'

Oh, how that name made him want to slam his head on the desk and groan in absolute defeat, but, he kept reading the little message. He shouldn't have gone home early to mess with the book when he knew his friends were a tad bit impulsive when the other ParaClub's were there.

'I've never seen someone shut Jinwoo so quick, Rocky had to bring up a couple documentaries in order to shut everyone up but I don't think they are going to give us this win that easily. We're going to have to step up a little with our project.

Also, it's ironic that the captain of our group is terrified of paranormal stuff. Moonbin told me about the board, you guys are idiots. Jinwoo is going to kill you guys.

-The Real Slim Shady, Eunwoo.'

He took it back, Seunghwan didn't want to make him bang his head on the desk, it was Eunwoo. Though, he at least gave some kind of decent information that had some valid points, they needed to step up this project and finally shut down the other group, and he knew exactly how, but had little to no plan on how to execute it. This was going to take a lot of thinking, a lot of code red mountain dew and perhaps the entire series of Ghost Adventures or something else like Ghost Whisper. Yeah, maybe all will go well. MJ shook his head before picking his pencil back up, lifting his head to look at the board to see what was written down but was almost instantly denied, like having a door shut in your face, but instead of pain he felt defeated as the bell rang in victory. The bell has won this round.

Getting to his feet, MJ packed away his stuff and shuffled on off to the door almost forgetting about Eunwoo's utterly brilliant pressence against his sluggish nature, uncertain on how one person can be so cruel yet almost so calm. By now, he thought Eunwoo was probably a sociopath but he couldn't judge, he's been studying demons and paranormal information since he learned how to read and wasn't bothered at all by death, but instead, fasinated. Perhaps he was the sociopath at this point, it was hard for him to tell.

"You look like absolute hell." The said male piped up, a brow raised while eyeing the almost poor condition MJ was in.

"I'm in hell." Bags tucked away beneath the eyes that once was filled with determination and dedication were now just vacant and almost empty looking as if he had lost something important and lacked with any will to continue on. It was sleep.

"Nothing a expresso cup of coffee, four fudge brownies and maybe two family sized bags of potato chips can't fix." Eunwoo chimed in once again, nudging at the sluggish boy with his elbow."So, we're all going over to Jinwoo's house today? It'll give us time to discuss and as Moonbin's puts it, we can have a little fright night with pillow forts, whatever sweets we all can afford at the store, an ouija board and so on from there."

"Did anyone ask him if it's alright if we come over, or are we just invading his house like it's some foreign country, eating his food and bringing something that is supposed to contact demons and ghosts when he told us to never come within a mile of him with such a thing?" MJ question, brows knitting together.

"We're Germany invading Poland tonight, prepare yourself for the war." Eunwoo responded with a nod of his head.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, MJ refused to say anything more on the subject until he actually was able to speak with the captain of their group directly, since after all, he himself was the only one who was brave enough to even own such 'cursed' things like tarot cards, ouija boards and a couple of other strange adversities he'd get from the shady magic shop across the city. He'd stop at his locker, lazily putting in the numbers to unlock it as much as he hated doing so. Turn it this way, turn it that way, get the number exactly right or start all over again all because he was sick of Rocky and Eunwoo breaking into his locker and making off with his homework and his secret stash of sweets.

"Jinwoo can't be mad at us for it, after all, it's for our project and he was the one who decided 'Oh, we should make our own group! We should join this club it'll be fun we'll learn about ghosts and yadayadayah, but don't you dare bring any of that stuff near me or I'm going to break your arm'." Eunwoo mimiced with his hand.

"It's his belief, let him be." MJ groaned out as he pulled open his locker door, putting away his Science and History journal before reaching for his, as everyone called it,'Spoopy Journal of Undeniable Ghostly-ness' when he first got it. Though, at the corner of his eye he could see his reflection in the small mirror hooked onto the door incase he wanted to fix his hair, or remind himself that maybe he needed some sleep, but upon getting a closer look he realized that the reflection was not his own, it was far from his own.

It was Sanha's.

The demon boy looked almost hopeful as he offered a wide grin and wave his hand frantically, the bright gleam in his eyes as he was no doubt, excited as could be for some strange reason to discover that even though he was trapped within a mirror for the time being until MJ said it was alright for him to come out, he was able to still move from one reflective surface to another.

"Where are you?" Sanha whined out, his voice muffled faintly by the sound of chatter flooding the halls. He couldn't help but to look as confused as could be, leaning closer in the mirror to where his nose was just barely touching the surface behind it."What's with all that noise? It sounds like you're surrounded by screeching banshees, but without the screaming and less bareable."

For a moment, MJ couldn't agree more and wanted to laugh, but shamefully refused to show any sign of acceptance towards the poor confused demon he summoned. Looking at Eunwoo for a moment, he'd lower his voice and reach out to close the door."Go away, Sanha.." He murmured out.

"B-but I'm bored, and lonely! Why couldn't I have come with you?" The demon wailed out almost pitifully, wanting no more than to be free from the confined white walls behind the mirror.

"Because I'm at school, and you don't fit in. You look.. kind of human, but not quite." He'd let out a sigh, closing his locker but could still hear the desperate pleas of Sanha even among the halls, but this time it had caught the other's attention.

"Let me out, I can scream!" Great, in barely half a day MJ was struck by annoyance by not just two people, but by three and it drained him mentally and physically to want to punch two of the said people.

"I'll see you at lunch, Eunwoo." Before the poor guy even had a chance to respond, MJ was off down the hall hurling his backpack over his shoulder walking as quick as he could among the crowded halls until he managed to reach the boy's bathroom. It took him a moment or two, waiting to see if all the stalls were empty before he slowly closed the door, hoping no one would notice and walked on over to the sink and peered into the mirror where he was faced with Sanha, who looked as if he was about to explode with hyperactive energy.

"I can't let you out yet, Sanha. I can only let you for lunch since the teacher's won't be paying much attention." For a moment, MJ's voice sounded as if it were as cold as ice, still and stern."I'll let you out on a couple of conditions. You don't talk to anyone, you don't leave my side and run off, I'm going to give my hoodie and at no point are you going to take it off. Is that understood?"

If it meant he'd be free from the white empty space he was in behind the glass of a mirror, Sanha accepted and the deal was made.

MJ took a quick look at the door, hearing the voices of the students slowly falter away as time ticked on by and the more time he wasted just standing there. Dropping his backpack on the ground he'd take out the book, flipping through the pages in a quick hurry hoping there would be something that could help him through this before the bell rang and he'd be stuck standing out awkwardly in the hall with Sanha with him.

"Va'neh cruu da trux niy de falmataa..?" MJ chanted, no response what so ever from the mirror and instead caused the three sinks before him miraculously rush with steaming hot water.

"Nakuu viq tavaintica muluah." He'd try again, but only caused a green goo to begin oozing from the cracks of the walls.

"Giiah de tuqizik mah vekialio de ghaja neh!" Third time, things began to levitate with a ghostly aura and flutter around the bathroom, crumbled paper towels and other trash as the ooze continued to drip from the walls and the water suddenly beginning to overflow. It was getting irritating. Slamming the book shut, he'd pick up his bag and turn away in defeat."Just get out of the damned mirror!"

And next thing he knew, Sanha tumbled from the glass prison and landed on the floor with a slight thud."Really? It was THAT easy? You got to be kidding me.."

Pushing himself back to his feet, the youthful demon looked around at all the failed attempts that caused such strange reactions but before he could comment he was tugged down slightly and he had a hoodie forcefully pulled over his head, a slight yelp escaping from his lips to feel the hood caught upon his horns. He went from being mesmerized to be in sudden distress, letting out a whine as he placed a hand over his small nubs of horns.

MJ almost felt guilt. Almost. But for now he was just worried about getting to the cafeteria before the bell rung and before someone walked in, relieved no one had heard him or had walked in during the process."You'll be alright," He muttered out while holding out his hand, letting out a sigh before the confused demon took hold of his hand and was dragged from the bathroom in a bit of rush. The second the door had closed everything seemed to have went back to normal except for the amount of clutter on the floor and faltering hints of green goo. 

From the corner of Sanha's eyes, he could've sworn he saw someone staring at them from the nearly cleared hallways, a boy who looked no older than MJ, let alone taller.

And just for a second, he could've sworn he saw the mysterious boy smile before he was pulled out of sight.

At that moment Sanha thought maybe he should've stayed in the mirror..


	4. Cat's Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to type this twice, I accidentally deleted everything once and sat here in misery for a couple of hours in misery. A very late update! A little bit of secrets spilled..

The cafeteria was absolutely filled with students from the age fifteen to eighteen , quite a strange mixture of your normal school cliches and cliques at their own little tables hoarding seats for friends that may not show. Everything MJ hated but he couldn't deny the fact even he was apart of such cliques and cliches; mainly the bundle of weird kids who sit off to the side in one of those tables closed to the exit in case something did went down they'd either be the first to leave or the first to go. Just your generic highschool students, right. The never ending lunch line of scanning student IDs, without one you'd almost immediately be sent to the back of line as if it were exile, sometimes the food was sloppy and cold, sometimes it wasn't very good, but on a very good day; the food was as if it was a gift from the Gods. The chatter that flooded the air in a deafening manner as every hint of silence fell upon the groups you can easily hear the nearby gossip from others, or hear nothing at all. To some, the cafeteria was a hint of freedom, but to others; it was nothing more than a daycare full of screaming and food without the comfortable surroundings and hour long names inbetween play. Life sucks the second you enter High School.  
-  
MJ almost immediately turned on his heels as he was greeted with the bitter and almost cold air that swept through them the second he entered the cafeteria, leaving a soul expression forming upon his face as his eyes danced about in thought of where in absolute hell his friends were and where he would even place Sanha at this point. Though the latter appeared to be in slight agony, Sanha seemed fairly in awe to be in such a place, in awe to see all the students laughing and chatting with others, he completely voided the scent of gym socks and stale food."Keep your hood on, don't look at anyone, don't talk to anyone." MJ almost demanded, turning his head slightly to stare the other down until he nodded his head in response. Good, they were on fair terms it seemed. Though, his calm angst turned into a ecstatic panic at the call of his name from across the Lunchroom, a pair of arms waving in the air in attempt to grab his attention.

"Myungjun, over here!" The voice cried out, beckoning him near like he had no other choice other than to do as it asked.

The pair of flailing arms eventually vanished into the crowds of people as MJ held on tightly to Sanha's arm, or mostly his sleeve while pulling him over to the corner table where a couple of other boys sat. They all looked youthful, full of life and determination although some of them looked like they wanted nothing more than the bang their head against the wall in sake maybe a couple of minutes of silence, if anything. especially the oldest of the group despite his bubbly appearance. With sandy blonde hair and a bright yellow hoodie with a dog printed on the front of it, many would expect to see a smiling and joyful face when they see him but would get nothing more than the pure agonizing stare of 'Please, let me sleep.', who can easily be identified as the leader of one of the schools ParaClub ASTRO; Park Jinwoo with the one who was flailing his arms wildly only moments ago, Park Minhyuk. Not to be confused as brothers, for some strange reason it truthfully annoys them.

The two took their seats at the table but only after MJ repeatably poked at Eunwoo with spork until he got the hint to move a seat down so he could place the playful demon right at his side to be sure the other didn’t run off without him knowing and to be sure no one really got close enough to figure out whom he was, seeing as he was just a stranger in the school. That’d definitely be a red flag. Definitely. Though, nothing could quite save him from the stares he got from his friends one by one around the table. Though what stood out most in his opinion would be the way Jinwoo seemed to instantly tug the sleeve of his hoodie down over his hand and charm bracelet with squinted eyes as Eunwoo pointed to Sanha, confused as to what he was doing in their own little ‘comfort zone’.

”Who’s this?” He said, finally breaking through the awkward silence that had fallen upon the table itself almost like they all had to process what was happening. Is it obvious that these boys never traveled to far from their own little group.

It took MJ a moment or two to actually think of a response, sitting there with a dumbfounded look painted onto his face, he couldn’t admit to his very own best-friends that he had summoned a failure of a demon into the world on accident while messing around with a weird spell-book he had gotten from the shady lady down at the magic shop. They wouldn’t believe him anyway if he said anything and for once in his life he felt relieved that they probably wouldn’t but lying to their faces seemed like the easiest, and less crazier path. 

”This is my cousin, Sanha. Gesturing a hand to Sanha, purposely bumping the other on the chest in a simple ‘Don’t say a damn word’ motion as he tried to deny it.”My Uncle Seojoon dropped him off at my house a couple of nights ago while he was away on a business trip.”

Just for a moment he sat as smug as could be while seeing as no one seemed to question it. Perfect, everything was going smoothly and he couldn’t have asked for such a great relief-.

“Why’d you bring him to school with you?” Rocky pestered with a confused look within his eyes. Dammit Rocky.

Before he could even answer, Moobin piped up as well.”He wasn’t at the Bus Stop either and he didn’t leave the house with you.” And from there, the suspicion began to rise as did MJ’s anxiety causing that inner drama-student to escape from it’s binds.

“Look, Sanha isn’t suppose to be home alone, he’s.. got a little bit of issues going on right now and my mother didn’t want to risk it. She brought him to school during second hour when she was called into work early and he’s been sitting in the school’s office for a bit now and I figured he’d feel less alone and bored if I brought him to lunch with me. If you guys aren’t cool with that, that’s fine, I’ll just go find somewhere else to sit..” MJ grumbled on out while picking up his lunch-tray, a confused look upon Sanha’s face as he slowly got up to follow but they were both stopped by the desperate and guilty sound of Eunwoo’s voice calling them back down.

Now the final step of this plan was to carry this lie to his grave when no one could confront him about it.

With pride, MJ took his seat once more and tugged the taller boy down with him with a wide smile upon his face, though he could not ignore the way Jinwoo’s eyes felt like they were trying to burn a hole into his skull from across the table. Something was off with the latter, very off..

“So, uh.. Fright-Night!” In came Rocky, trying to change the subject.”I think it’d be nice, we’ll all be going to Jinwoo’s house too! I’ve rented a couple of documentaries of paranormal activities, not the knock off’s that just have some person whispering into a microphone in a contorted voice off camera, or having extras make noises when they are in another room, but the good ones that may be a bit poor quality but show you exactly what you want to see. I wonder if maybe one day we can get the equipment and go make our own stuff, catch spirits and demons on actual video and rub it all into Minhwi’s smug face” Trailing off for a moment,”Oh, and I also got some cheesy knock offs for Eunwoo.” 

“I got the snacks covered.” The said boy chimed in in a quirky manner.”I went to the store last night and spent all of my money on snacks and drinks because I do feel like if I showed up emptied handed he’d slam the door on my face.”

“I know it’s not needed, but I left all my books at home and stuffed as many blankets in my backpack as I could for pillow forts.” Moonbin added on and no one complained. They all had to admit the pillow forts made everything a lot funner.

“Also, let’s not forget the Ouija Board and the book-..” No one was really sure who said it, seeing as they had little no time to process it at the sound of Jinwoo’s hand hitting the table.

“First off, there is no way in hell I’m letting any of you into my house with an ouija board, secondly, when did I agree to this?” Just for a moment he sounded truthfully annoyed.

“Well, JinJin..” Rocky turned slightly on his chair to peer at their club leader.”We all made an agreement that each and every week, we rotate the host and if I recall, that rule applies to you too. You wanted this club and that means you also have to take part in it as well and l do recall you saying Miss Lanei is out of town for a day or two. You’re the only option.”

Just for a moment the noise at their table died down as they all watched their leader wither in defeat and MJ couldn’t feel like Eunwoo’s comment from earlier could never be as true as it was now; they ARE Germany invading Poland, just without the war and has more lame ghost stories of haunted fridges.

In almost an instant, Jinwoo’s eyes narrowed back to Sanha, letting out a sigh.”Fine, fine, but please.. Just keep the Ouija Board away, I don’t mind the movies or the forts or the food, just.. not the board.” 

“What’s-..?” Sanha opened his mouth to speak but fell silent as he leaned forward and rested his head on the table, a hand up to cover his head like he was in pain for a moment before suddenly all eyes were upon him again and oh, it made him feel absolutely sick. 

But, Sanha became one of the smallest priorities as soon as a shadow loomed slightly over the table and a pure look of hatred painted onto Jinwoo’s face. 

“What do you want, Seunghwan..” He’d sigh out upon noticing the tray in the other’s hands, knowing this could only end badly for both parties involved.

“I just wanted to know how our fellow Clubs are doing, is that so bad, Jinwoo? We are the captains after all, we’re supposed to converse but at ParaStudies you didn’t seem to want to talk..” Though he looked as sweet as an angel, there was no doubt that this boy was a monster sent to torment them for eternity. 

The group slowly looked to Jinwoo, even Sanha who had no idea what was going on but, boy, he looked as if he was recovering from anger management and was so close to getting that thirty day chip that it took all he had within him to not burst out in flames.”I have nothing to say to you, now, go away.” 

“C’mon, Jinny, I just want to talk.” Seunghwan remained, acting as calm as could be compared to the other.

“No.”

“Are you just jealous?”

All eyes suddenly landed onto Seunghwan in confusion.

“I said go away.” Jinwoo warned the final time, wanting to return to the previous conversation.”I didn’t think you were this pretty to be this stupid..”

“I’ll accept that when you finally realise people just tolerate you, Jinwoo.”

Before another word could be spared, Sanha lifted his head and stared at Seunghwan for a moment or two with a scowl upon his face. No one could truly see what was happening but whatever it was, the other left almost as if he had no second to spare. MJ turned his head, getting a better look at the ‘younger’ boys face for a moment only to catch a slight glimpse of shimmering violet eyes and faltering runic markings along his cheeks. He couldn’t tell for sure since the other dropped his head back onto the table.

“..Your cousin’s kind of cool.” Rocky blinked. 

They were all kind of confused for a moment but before they had a chance to speak, they were all silenced by the bell. To be honest, no one seemed to eat, they were all to busy talking to even notice how fast time was going back. Shame.

Eunwoo packed up his stuff, as did Rocky and Moobin, saying their goodbyes before heading off to their next classes, Jinwoo on the other hand accompanied MJ and Sanha in the halls, waiting for his friend to get done putting away his still full lunchbox.

“You don’t have an Uncle Seojoon.” Jinwoo stated bluntly while leaning against as locker, arms folded across his chest while staring at MJ.

“I meant my Uncle Chuman.”

“Try again.

“..Uncle Salmons twice removed?”

“Why are you lying to us?” The latter questioned while staring at Sanha now.

“Depends, why are you lying to us about why you don’t want to mess with an Ouija Board?” Slowly closing his locker now simply standing there holding his books in his arms.

“Touche, Myungjun. Who is he?”

“His name is Sanha.”

“What did you do.”

“I did nothing, I don’t know what you’re going on about..” MJ grumbled out, he was prepared to go on and leave to return Sanha to his mirror but paused as he saw Jinwoo remove his charm bracelet and held it out to the other.

“What are you doing-?”

It didn’t take long for him to get an answer to his question.

As a couple of the charms seemed to shimmer, quietly, he’d watch the way this poor demon he summoned topple over in what seemed to be misery and agony, chest sinking as his breathing grew heavier while trying to take shelter behind MJ. The closer the bracelet got, the more it revealed. A pale purple face with wide irisless violet eyes, identical runic markings running along his cheeks pulsing with dark energies, hands tinted black with faint claws at the end of his fingertips.

“You got to be kidding me..”” Sliding the bracelet back onto his wrist when he noticed someone heading in their direction, the aura faltered away as did the shattered illusion. In just seconds Sanha was back to normal.

“Kim Myungjun, you have a lot of explaining to do..”


	5. Just a Thought / Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanha has (almost) been accepted into the group! But first, have some hints off backstories and how things came to be. It might be a little messy and I apologize! I haven't slept yet because I wanted to update this. )':

Class had finally been released and at that moment everyone was rushing to gather up their stuff and scurry out of class in hope that maybe if they left fast enough the teachers wouldn’t care enough to pull them off to the side for things they did during the class period. Students from each and every class began to pour into the halls like a tsunami of chatter and disoriented voices mingling into a clusterfuck that devoured everything from the marbled floors to the busted lockers, those who were to slow to escape the waves were only engulfed in them and bumped from place to place.  
  
By the end of the day, MJ was left with more questions than he had answers and oh, how it confused him. He stood outside of the school with his backpack in his hands, Sanha posted at his side with the sleeves of the others hoodie tucked down over his hands and his head ducked lot still in slight terror of the events that happened only hours ago.  
  
“What was that thing?” He’d ask, referring to the bracelet that seemed to have expose his inner-form and it frightened him to think that a mortal could hold such a thing like an accessory.  
  
MJ held his silence simply for the fact he didn’t even have an answer but he was determined to figure it all out, or pester Jinwoo until the other cracked under the pressure and spilled everything. One way or another, he was going to figure all this out but all those thoughts were set aside by the sudden appearance of his friends.  
  
Eunwoo and Rocky both knocked MJ off his feet by running at full force from the swinging doors, followed by a confused Moobin carrying not one, not two, but three backpacks just and regretted his choice of agreeing.  
  
“Can you two, I don’t know, give me a warning next time you dive-bomb me..” MJ murmured from the ground, the two laughing boys atop of him before high fiving one another as Moonbin took a spot besides Sanha.  
  
“Sanha, is it..? Can.. you take one of these?” He’d whisper, the demon pausing before simply nodding, taking one of the supposedly heaviest bags and holding it to his chest.  
  
“Minhyuk.. Dongmin..” MJ groaned out from beneath the small pile,”Get off.” Surely, his tone must’ve sounded like an angry mothers, but it worked at least. The two laughing boys got to their feet, being sure to help the other up as well.  
  
“Is your cousin joining us for Fright-Night?” Rocky piped up with a smile, dusting himself off while looking to Sanha with curiosity.  
  
Please, no.  
  
“I don’t think he’s into that kind of stuff, y’know? I think I’m probably going to just bring him home, that’d be a lot easier for him to handle. He’s-..” Before he could even finish, Sanha took this as the opportunity to stay out of that glass prison for as long as he could, despite knowing that someone knew what he truly was. It’d take a lot more than confusion and terror to keep him in that void.  
  
“I think I’ll go.” He’d chime and at almost an instant would be struck with a dangerous stare from MJ himself as if demanding him to take back what he just said, but the defiance was strong with this one.  
  
“I don’t.. want to be home alone.” Sanha piped up, and oh, how MJ looked like he was about to kick him in the shins for using his own absolute lie against him.  
  
“Oh, I think it’ll be fine if he joins us! I mean, the more the merrier.” Eunwoo said as he straightened out his jacket as the other two agreed with him.  
  
“Yeah! Plus, it’d be nice to have someone new to convert into this little cult we have going on.” Although Rocky was joking, he had to admit the things they did were pretty cult-like without the sacrificing and sacred rituals. At least they thought.  
  
“We’d have to ask Jinwoo first, you know how he is with people just.. showing up to his house and he barely knows Myungjun’s cousin at the slightest. Sure, it’d be nice for him to join us though the decision is still down for Jinwoo to decide..” Having shot down the the two’s brick walls of joyfulness and having built MJ a house of glass by seeming like he was on his side it made him feel absolutely right. At least now he’d be able to put this damned demon back into his mirror and not worry about him physically for a couple of nights, all would be well-.  
  
“He can come.” The said boy called out from behind the group.  
  
And just like that, Myungjun’s glass house was crumbling right before him into nothing but clusters and shards while the walls of the duo were repaired and stronger than ever. He stood no chance.  
  
“As long as he leaves his shoes at the door and doesn’t try to physically destroy my house, he’s welcome to join us. Now, let’s get going, go get your stuff and I’ll meet you at my house.” Jinwoo would sigh out while walking on off to get his bike, his group casting him the slightest of glances at his messy hair and blush colored marks along his neck and face, his hoodie a bit messy. Having never seen their captain is such a way, it sparked more than enough theories, but for some reason.  
  
“Is he dating that one guy from earlier?”  
  
Sanha was the only one to voice it, and boy how it sparked quite the storm as he could feel the way almost all eyes were staring right through him in a disturbed manner, but Jinwoo’s stood out the most since it felt almost as if he were going to die right then and there just from a crooked glance and just for a split second all eyes narrowed back to their captain vacant in thought.  
  
They didn’t know what to think or feel at this point and wanted a damn answer and staring intently at the latter from the distance seemed to be the only option that would keep them from being pushed in front of a bus or set on fire during a ‘accidental’ burner incident in Science Class.  
  
“No.” Rocky chimed on in.  
  
The sigh of relief was almost more insulting than the staring, but Jinwoo could have cared less considering he was already down the street by now without any words to spare, no goodbyes, no waving, just nyoom, just gone and ready to be home again at this rate.  
  
“Jinwoo and Seunghwan just have this awkward rivalry going on, Sanha, I mean, it’s possible that it can be like some dramatic movies where two enemies fall in love and by the end of it have a forbidden relationship, but.. They have this sense of hatred for each other and none of us ever really got to know why, it popped up one day and stuck around ever since. Seunghwan lives to torment Jinwoo and Jinwoo lives to knock him down, in a sense.” He’d continue on before setting down one of the two backpacks he held, stretching his arms out to help relieve the straining feeling.”It’s strange.”  
  
Eunwoo nodded his head in agreement while picking up his bag and holding it by a strap,”Honestly, we don’t know much about it either and we’ve been friends with him since he transferred here a few years back..” Though the confession was suppose to lead to an answer, all it left was more god damn questions in the back of Sanha’s head.  
  
After a couple more minutes of discussing and vacant chatter, they all said their temporary goodbyes as one by one they all took their leaves. Moonbin, MJ and Sanha all got onto their bus with a slight hassle, considering Sanha wasn’t recognized by the Bus Driver,  Rocky waited patiently talking with his friend until his mother came to pick him up and after all of them were gone Eunwoo began walking his way home, Jinwoo probably being in the comfort of his own home at this time.  
  
MJ had managed to find a couple of empty seats on the bus to hunker down into and pulled Sanha down besides to him by the window to assure that the boy didn’t try to do anything or, well, move. Better safe than sorry at this point.  
  
“I’ll give you ten dollars to bring the ouija board.”  
  
God dammit, Moobin.  
  
“Is my life worth JUST ten dollars to you?” MJ let out a scoff, ashamed that kid he spent his whole life growing up with will only off ten dollars for him to practically risk his life. That wasn’t even enough to buy himself anything nice for his funeral.  
  
“Would you be offended if I said yes?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then no, your life is not worth just ten dollars.”  
  
“If a demon comes out of that board, I’m sacrificing you to it first.”  
  
Sanha just kind of sat there looking from one boy to the other with brows knitted in slight confusion, why would these two want to mess with such a cursed object as if it were just a toy to be used for amusement? Hadn’t MJ have learned his lesson after messing around with a book and summoning him, from the comfort of his own realm, into this one?  
  
Is this what humans did on their spare time?  
  
“Have you ever used an ouija board, Sanha?” Moobin questioned, breaking through the other’s train of thought and causing MJ to turn his head to stare for a moment.  
  
“Yes,” Nodding his head in response, Sanha slowly tucked his hands into the pocket of the hoodie. This sparked more clustered thoughts into MJ’s head.  
  
“Anything happen? Everytime we use ours Eunwoo is always moving the planchette, so we can’t really tell for sure if something does happen.”  
  
Oh, if only he knew.  
  
“It’s.. strange, I contacted a young lady named Aline, she seemed sweet and never wanted to hurt anyone, she was just lonely. She managed to keep in close contact with the board, even the looking glass you could see her brown eyes within it. Things got colder, and with time she was suddenly feeling as if she had been drained on all life. It didn’t matter how much the.. planchette moved, whatever letter it landed it, it felt like a cry for help but there was nothing on one could do. It was like a demon had attached themself to her and slowly she became drained.”  
  
His voice began to falter off into silence, almost like Sanha had nothing more to add onto it. Though the question could’ve been answered with a simple ‘Yes’ or ‘No’, the story added more of an effect.  
  
MJ himself was surprised, amazed that this creature could form such a semi-decent lie, but it felt to real and he felt as if there was more to it that the other couldn’t share with them. It was just a cold feeling.  
  
Moonbin on the other hand looked rather saddened,”I never thought a spirit could have that much control over the board, to be honest, or that they COULD control it..” He’d murmur on out, flopping back into his seat as the bus began to move.  
  
The two in the seat shared nothing more than stale silence before MJ carefully placed a hand on Sanha’s arm.  
  
“Was that a true story?” He’d question, only to receive no answer or even a glance from the demon for a moment.  
  
“An ouija board isn’t a game to play unless you know what to do, they have rules that shouldn’t be broken.” Pulling the hood down slightly over his face, Sanha drifted off once more without an explanation.  
  
Just for a moment, MJ felt sympathy for the demon even if there was nothing to be sympathetic of, just the way the hyper demeanor died down in a matter of seconds concerned him but it was none of his business. For now, at least, though one question lingered.  
  
What role did Sanha play in the story?  
  
The silence between the three went on for a good while, or at least until they were dropped off at their bus stop. Moobin took a turn down the street to head to his house to get a couple of things before he’d meet up with the others again at Jinwoo’s house, not wanting to show up empty-handed, leaving Sanha and MJ behind in heavy atmosphere while walking on to MJ’s house.  
  
“When we get to my house, I’m going to give you a pair of my older brothers clothes, alright? I don’t think mine would fit you very well since you’re..”  
  
Taller. Taller would be the right word he was looking for.  
  
“I thought you’d rather put me in the mirror again.” Sanha blinked, confused once more considering it was a demand earlier but now he was suddenly free to interact with the group?  
  
“I want to, but, you already dug yourself a grave by using my own lie against me in the process of it all. Plus, even if I did put you back into mirror you’d still follow me and I don’t think it’d be a good idea to have you hoping from mirror to mirror in someone else’s house.”  
  
“Well, you have a point there..”  
  
  
MJ would chuckle at the comment, perhaps the first time Sanha had heard such a joyful sound from the small, demon summoning fool. It was strangely comforting and he had no idea why but oh, he loved the sound of laughter; something he was deprived from in his realm.  
  
“How sensitive are the horns?” He’d question aloud, entering the house calmly, closing the door behind them before making his way up the stairs.  
  
“Well, if you’re planning on grabbing them, I will have no other choice than to break your hands.” Sanha claimed, following along behind him.  
  
“Since you’re, well, here, you’re going to have to hide them. If you haven’t noticed, humans don’t have fangs, glowing eyes, horns, claws, we’re basic yet complex at the same time.” MJ hummed out while entering his brother’s old and abandoned room, everything neat and tidy, not a single article of clothing on the floor and the corners of the bed tucked in. It differed much from MJ’s own room.  
  
Completely.  
  
A normal person’s first instinct would’ve been to just fucking dive onto the bed and sprawl themselves out atop the covers, but, Sanha was not a normal being at the slightest and looked more confused than anything else in the world as he watched MJ pull out a small bundle of folded clothes from the drawers. A pair of old jeans, a white shirt with thin dark blue stripes and a beanie in hope that maybe it wouldn’t irritate his horns before moving on to get a pair of shoes that might actually fit the demon considering strangely enough, no one had noticed he was wearing only socks.  
  
No one cares enough to look at your feet in Highschool. No one.  
  
“Give me back my hoodie and put these on, it’ll make you look less like a sociopath and more like a normal teenager who sits at Starbucks with a Macbook and eats about four scones and drinks nothing but pure coffee because of finals.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing, get dressed.”  
  
And with that comment he left the room, hoping Sanha was at least functional enough as a living being to know how to get dressed.  
  
MJ entered his own room with a sigh passing through his lips, grabbing the chair at his desk and dragging it on over to the closet to reach the box hidden on the top shelf behind a couple of old and discolored action figures from over the years. (Safely) Stepping off of the chair he brought the box over to his bed and dropped it onto the covers, considering on if bringing any of this stuff to Jinwoo’s house would be a good idea.  
  
It was a terrible idea, but that’s what made it a great one.  
  
Opening the box he felt a smile creep onto his face as he all the junk he had held so dearly all these years, and a this point he felt like the keeper of treasure. A blue polaroid camera that has lost it shine, a walmart voice recorder with a smile drawn onto it by sharpie that has faded but hasn’t completely been wiped away, a thermal cam that looks in pristine condition compared to the other items, a bundle of flashlights that have initials written along them, a stack of small notebooks written with things like ‘Rituals’ , ‘Stories’ , ‘Haunted Places’ across the front, a deck of pictures from the polaroid camera of disfigured silhouettes and the group, some old crumbled and faded drawings he made as a child and last but not least; an ouija board buried beneath it all.  
  
Though he smiled down upon the forgotten treasures of his items, a thought danced within his head that caused that beaming smile to falter away into a frown.  
  
All he could picture was the kitchen of his house, his mother standing by the stove and his father leaning back against the counter with his fingers pinching the temples of his nose, as if in agitation.  
  
_“There is something wrong with your son..”_  
  
_“My son? He’s your son too and there is nothing wrong with him!”_  
  
_“Do you see the things he draw?! No normal six year old would draw such grotesque creatures, he gives them name, Miyong! He told his teacher that the monsters are always watching them, ready to eat the ‘bad kids’, what kid does that?”_  
  
_“He’s a child, Myungdae..”_  
  
_“NORMAL children are drawn to dolls, cartoons, action figures, silly shows and comic book heros, but Myungjun isn’t like them. Graveyards, ghosts, horror movies, monsters, he’s six years old for god’s sake..”_  
  
_“He’ll grow out of it..”_  
  
_“He needs help, and that friend of his isn’t much better.”_  
  
The voices grew disoriented as did the memory only for it to falter away into another one. This time, it was the school yard in fourth grade, sitting on the ground with pink chalk in his hand scribbling away monsters with sharp and pointed teeth, claws raised surrounding the silhouette of a person, being only ten at the time; his lines weren’t the best but he could always remember Jinwoo sitting on the ground besides him watching him with confused eyes. Just nine years old and ready to take on the world.  
  
_“What are you drawing?”_ The voice of Jinwoo asked, his squeaky voice laced with curosity.  
  
_“Eyeball.”_  
  
_“That doesn’t look like an eye..”_  
  
_“His name is Eyeball, he’s a thralian ripper.”_  
  
_“A what?”_  
  
_“Thralian ripper, the monster who comes out of the shadows and carries away the bad children to make them into soup and uses their bones to fill their dens.”_ That sentence alone caused MJ to snort, the memory continuing to play on as he stood to the side of him and Jinwoo’s younger self.  
  
_“Why do you call him Eyeball?”_  
  
_“Well, he has only one eye and he has very good sight, but he’s also really squishy like one.”_  
  
Little Jinwoo withered slightly before letting out a laugh, for some reason it amused him.  
  
_“I’m Jinwoo, Park Jinwoo!”_  
  
_“Kim Myungjun,”_  
  
  
  
The two shook hands, thinking it was apart of formal introduction as they had seen their teachers and parents do it all the time. At that moment he could notice the charm bracelet dangling from Jinwoo’s wrist.  
  
_“What’s that?”_ Little MJ pointed out.  
  
“My mom said it was a protection charm, it’s suppose to keep me safe from the bad things..” Little Jinwoo would explain, jingling the charms with a wave of his hands. _”I’m not supposed to take it off, but, it’s pretty!”_  
  
MJ smiling down at them with his arms folded over his chest but that happiness, on both the memory and rememberer faltered away as the chalk drawing was ruined by a stream of water, the dusty outlines fading leaving nothing more than scribbles.  
  
Knowing it was just a memory, MJ himself could do nothing about it besides watch him and his friends younger self stare blankly up at the ones who ruined the chalk drawings.  
  
_“Weirdos..” The silhouette would grumble on out.”Why can’t you be normal?”_ The words, those damn words. Even though it was from the mouth of a twelve year old, it still hurt the two on a deeper level.  
  
He watched the silhouette leave and vanish from sight in the abyss of his memories, turning his head slightly to peer at the two for a moment.  
  
_“My.. friend Dongmin likes monsters, too. He’s playing on over by the swings, c’mon.”_ Little Jinwoo then quietly took the other by the arm, pulling him off towards the playground and much like everything else, vanished from sight.  
  
Lastly, another one would cross his mind, except now they were preteens in Middle School, full of social anxiety and lame jokes. He’d pace his way down the shimmering white hallway, blinded by the moving gray silhouettes that passed him by in what felt like an endless loop of laughter and chatter with the inability to focus on whatever anyone was saying but little did he care. He’d stop at what looked like the school’s cafeteria, eyes dancing about his surroundings as he approached a table.They all looked around the age of thirteen to fourteen and not as deep into their friendship as they were now.  
  
Eunwoo sat at the table with a camera in his hands, a brand new one at that and looked absolutely delighted to show it to his friends, even snapping a couple of pictures to show them how it worked. Rocky at his side, holding a notebook with the word ‘Stories’ written across it, writing down a list of haunted places for ‘studying’ purposes and Moonbin was being the only naturally productive one by doing some homework. All that was missing was Jinwoo.  
  
_“It’s not the most high tech or advanced but everything comes out so clean and clear! Kind of, but that gives it that spooky aesthetic. I heard that if you capture it at the right moment, you can get ghosts, or the picture will print out blank due to the activity blocking it or something.”_ Younger Eunwoo would chime proudly while holding his camera close to his chest, having laid the photos he had taken out infront of them for the others to see.  
  
_“I’m keeping this one.”_ Rocky insisted as he ‘discreetly’ swiped one of photos of himself off into his pocket with a laugh.

  
_“Go ahead! I’ll probably take a bunch more this week- Dude! Do you think I could capture something in the music room that people keep saying is haunted?”_ Gasping, Eunwoo was more than happy; you could see the stars in his eyes.  
  
_“You might, if it truly is haunted, we could debunk it or prove it~!”_ Moonbin chimed on in supportively with a nod of his head.  
  
MJ looked to his past self in thought for a moment, noticing how he was looking around the room in a hesitant manner before suddenly pausing.  
  
Oh, no, he remembered this and honestly, he wished he didn’t.  
  
The disoriented voices all came to a sudden hush as he slowly turned his body around to see what the group was now looking at and there.  
  
There stood Jinwoo in the middle of the cafeteria drenched in milk and his tray of food on the floor, but his hands out as if he were still holding it, a blank look on his face though you could tell his lip was quivering from either misery or rage.  
  
Whoever did such a cruel act began laughing and dear god, it became a chain reaction as the silence was now broken by the eruption of laughter which sent Eunwoo and MJ over the edge but Eunwoo was first act.  
  
Without hesitation Little Eunwoo set down his camera and rushed on over to the scene, sliding a bit on the milk as he shoved away the figures away from his friend. _”Leave him alone, Seunghwan!”_ He’d yell in annoyance and protectively stood in front of the latter only to be shoved back into him.  
  
_“What are you going to do about, Eunwoo?”_  
  
As his past self got up to run to his friends aid, MJ followed him in hesitation.  
  
_“You and your little group of rejects are only liked because people sympathize you and you keep to yourselves, you’re your own problems, you’re all bark and no bite, you are willing to make comments but when that person is right in front of you, you back down.”_ The imagery of Seunghwan snapped, _”Do you really think you fit in, JinJin? You left us for this group of freaks? I expected more of you. None of you will never be normal, accept it.”_ MJ felt absolutely sick to his stomach.  
  
For a minute, no one knew how to react at what happened next.  
  
The imagery of Jinwoo got to his feet, pulling away from Eunwoo he stormed on over to Seunghwan and threw the bastard to the ground only to tumble down with him, hands gripping him by the shirt as tears brimmed his eyelashes.  
  
MJ couldn’t quite make out what he was yelling, or what exactly was happening as everything became disoriented again, only hearing the calling of his name echoing distantly in the back of his mind.  
  
“MJ?” A voice called out again, followed by a loud clap of the hands.  
  
Snapping back to reality, MJ lifted his head and looked around in visible confusion for a moment.”Who- what-?”  
  
“Are you alright?” Sanha questioned with a slightly awkward smile,”You were kind of distant for a moment there, uh.. I’m.. ready to go when you are.  
  
“O-oh! I’m alright, I was just..”  
  
Staring at the box for a moment.  
  
“Lost in thought, we’ll leave in a few.”  
  
“Do.. I look normal?”  
  
MJ glanced to Sanha, drifting off again at the question, the word ‘normal’ bringing back scenes from his memories.  
  
“You look like Sanha, who cares if you look normal or not.”


End file.
